


Our Last Preformance

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Bite of 83, Post Fnaf 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some heartbreaking news leaves Spring Bonnie wondering what's next, and Fredbear blaming himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Preformance

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU. In this one, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear "raised" the other animatronics. Spring Bonnie is, of course, Springtrap. And Marionette, in this world, has been around almost as long as Spring Bonnie.

"It's official. We just got the word in from the board. We're decommissioning you."

"What?!"

Fredbear's gaze fell to the floor as he thought back to that fateful day, only a week ago. It had been a birthday party. They'd been so excited. They loved Birthdays. And they knew the boy who's Birthday it was. A kid who'd accidentally gotten locked in the backroom with the younger Generation when he was just a small child. Poor Foxy had terrified the boy when his ear had popped off. Fredbear had intended to make the day extra special...

Instead, he made it unforgettable, in all the worst ways.... Fedbear closed his eyes and tried to tune out Sping Bonnie's fervent cries.

"That's not fair! We weren't on Free Roaming mode! There was no way we could have stopped the kids! And where were your so called "Security Guards", huh! Where were they?! We had to stand by and watch helplessly as some sadistic children murdered a child!! And we were the murder weapons!! We weren't responsible for this!!" Spring Bonnie roared, using his sheer height to overwhelm the employee.

"I'm sorry, Bon! There's nothing we can do! You guys are responsible for three deaths now! You're just too dangerous!" The boy cried.

Spring Bonnie huffed furiously, but Fredbear placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and hushed him softly.

"It's okay, Bon... It's better this way," Fredbear whispered, his pale eyes haunted.

Spring Bonnie huffed angrily, throwing off the hand, "No! Don't give me that! We're made to entertain children, Fred! Made! We can't be decommissioned! What-" Spring Bonnie suddenly lost all his fight, his body going weak, his shoulders slumping, his voice falling into a choked whisper, "What will happen to us..."

The employee trembled as he spoke, "Y-you will be re-replaced by the new generation... You'll k-keep training the new ones until th-they're ready to take over your show... Then.... y-you'll be placed in the storage room...."

Spring Bonnie fell back as Fredbear's head shot up, "You're shutting us down?" He whispered hoarsely.

The employee nodded, "I-... I'm sorry, Guys... You were my childhood... You... It's hard to have to tell you this.... I'm sorry..."

The employee snuck away, hoping to avoid causing anymore damage. Slowly, the younger animatronics filed into the room with them with Freddy leading the charge.

"Uncle Bonnie? Why are you crying?" Freddy asked gently as Chica cuddled up in Spring Bonnie's arm. Young Bonnie knew, though. He leaned against Fredbear's arm and pet him soothingly. Foxy stared blankly, not sure what to do with himself. The puppet floated down to watch over the rest of them.

"Well, kids," Fredbear said gently, "We-.... Bon and I are gonna finish training you. Freddy, Bonnie, you two are taking over our show!"

Freddy tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "That's cool.... But, what about you and Bonnie?"

Fredbear's smile faded, "We-We'll be around... Don't you worry. We'll be around."

Freddy nodded slowly as Foxy curled up between the two. Spring Bonnie sighed sadly and hugged the little fox, "Ya.. We'll be around. As long as you need us..."

Fredbear let out a soft sound as he shuffled away from the group. Puppet silently followed him.

"I've ruined everything," Fredbear whispered hoarsely.

The Puppet shook his head, "It's not your fault, Friend... You didn't have any control."

Fredbear sighed, "But now, because of me.... Spring Bonnie and I don't have much time left.... We live for the kids, Puppet..."

The Puppet nodded, "And you'll keep on living for the kids. Nothing gets turned off forever..."

Fredbear smiled weakly, "God, I hope you're right..."


End file.
